247
A delirious Maggie escapes from the Old House and wanders to the cottage, where Sam sees her through the window. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. When hope is gone there is nothing, and the world becomes an empty void. For one man, the setting sun indicates the beginning of a long, lonely night. Haunted by thoughts of his missing daughter. At the Evans cottage, Sam attempts to paint in an effort to ease his worries. But he gives up and pours himself a drink. Sheriff Patterson visits; there's still no news concerning Maggie. The official opinion is that she might be dead. Act I Sam can't accept that possibility. The Sheriff promises to keep going until something turns up. As he is leaving, Burke stops by to check on Sam. Burke is certain Maggie will be found, and offers to take Sam out for dinner in an attempt to help the distraught father take care of himself. Sam refuses dinner, but settles for trying to resume his work on the painting of Barnabas Collins at the Old House. Burke drives him there. Act II Willie is repairing furniture and is startled when Sam knocks on the door. He reluctantly allows Sam inside to look at the unfinished painting. Willie suggests he take the portrait with him, and helps Sam to carry the easel out to the car. After they have gone, Maggie comes downstairs in a trance and picks up Sam's pipe, which he laid on a table in order to retrieve the painting. Almost immediately, the pipe sparks Maggie's memory. She returns upstairs moments before Willie and Sam come back in. Sam has missed his pipe, but finds it gone. Willie promises to keep an eye out for it. Act III Later, Maggie drifts back downstairs; Willie is upset because she's not supposed to leave Josette's room. It is clear her true memory is returning, and she begins to question her identity. Willie asserts that she is Josette Collins but Maggie insists she's someone else. It is only the mention of Barnabas that sends a frightened Maggie back upstairs. A distant church bell rings, signaling sunset. Willie descends to the cellar where Barnabas' coffin is now kept. The coffin creaks open; Barnabas wakes and grabs Willie by the throat. Willie reports that Sam paid a visit; Barnabas hurls Willie to the floor then heads upstairs. Maggie, Sam's pipe in hand, sneaks out of the house. Act IV Back at the Evans cottage, Sam has resumed work on Barnabas' portrait; Burke drops by with a ham and Swiss sandwich for Sam. Sam confesses his trouble in capturing Barnabas on canvas. Meantime, Barnabas reminds Willie of the importance of keeping people away from the Old House. He inquires about "Josette", and Willie tells him he caught Maggie downstairs. Barnabas orders him to bring Maggie to him... only to discover that Maggie has gone! Barnabas and Willie rush out into the night to search for her. Maggie has wandered close to the Evans cottage; Sam spots her from the window and he and Burke race outside to find her. Memorable quotes : Burke: (to Sam, trying to convince him to go out to dinner) We can knock your pet hate: pop art. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * David Ford as Sam Evans * Dana Elcar as George Patterson * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 245. * First appearance of the Old House cellar. Story * First time Barnabas is shown rising at sunset from a coffin. * Burke jokes about letting Sam paint a portrait of him. When Burke first came back to town, they discussed how Burke used to model for Sam, and later he commissioned Sam to paint a portrait of him that would fit over the fireplace at Collinwood, although it was never finished. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Maggie: I'm someone else. * TIMELINE: 8:20pm: Willie discovers Maggie has escaped. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Sam and Willie take Barnabas' portrait and easel out of the Old House, they can be seen stopping just outside the door, and the wall where the set ends can be seen. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 247 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 247 - I'm Someone Else0247